Is it the Good Life?
by allisonlang
Summary: after all light comes darkness, see what happens when Reneesme's life turns into darkness soon after they thought they could have a happy ending. I suck at summaries, a lot better than it sounds.WARNING: LEMONS and language.
1. Broken Rose

Is it the Good Life?

I hope you like this story, it took me a while to think of but here you go. I do not own any of the Twilight characters, i'm afraid that they belong to Stephanie:( Also for people who love anime check out my bffl's stories, her account name is Settheoceanonfire.

Reneesme'e POV:

Wow i can't believe it's been six years already, it still feels like yesterday that i was five years old in human years.  
Oh wait, that's right today is my birthday, i'm supposedly fully matured now but this birthday is going to be one of the worst since i just found out that Jacob,the man i just found out that imprinted on me, was going to be with his pack today.

So here i am in my dad's old room,alone and pouting. I can hear my parents,uncles,and aunts from up here and somehow i just don't feel like going anywhere if i know that my imprint isn't there.

My dad must have read my thoughts because next thing i knew he yelled upstairs at me saying "come on Reneesme don't be such a teenager and down here,we all want to see the birthday girl. Stupid superhearing powerful full vampires. Don't get me wrong, i love being half vampire and having a full vampire family, but let's just admit i have no privacy anywhere!

I sighed and yelled back to my dad "you guys see me everyday, i don't look much different." I can hear my parents,aunts,and uncles talking downstairs but even when i strained my ears i still couldnt hear what they were saying. I groaned and gave up and just layed back down on my bed when i heard faint but heavy steps coming up the stairs with no heartbeat. I immediately hid under my covers as if it could keep me safe from whoever was coming upstairs.

I try to stay hidden under my blankets as my door swings open and i see a large shadow standing in my doorway. I stay under my covers as the figure walks towards my next thing i know a pair of hands grab onto my legs and pulls me out from under the covers as i land on the floor with a loud 'thump. I yelp as i look up and sees my very large uncle Emmett drag me out of my room.  
As he drags me through my open door i grab onto my door frame to try to stop me from moving. He turns around and smirks at me as he sees me grabbed onto the frame and walks to the side of my with my leg still in his strong grip.

His smirk turns evil as his other hand tickles my sides. I giggle loudly and lets go of the door to grab my sides. He smiles triumphantly and picks me up off of the ground and lifts my smaller frame over his shoulder so he is carrying me like a potato sack. I yell at him to let me go as i kick my feet and punches his stone hard back, knowing it won't do any good.

He laughs loudly while shaking his head then says "you know i am a vampire right? You can't hurt me with your half vampire powers Ness". He grins sharply as i pout and glares at him while crossing my arms over his back. He laughs again and says "now now would you be doing this to Jacob?"  
I glare at him again but thinks of Jacob actually doing this to me, 'i wouldn't mind it actually' i thought. I hear a loud growl from downstairs and immediately knew that it came from my father, having heard my thoughts.

I tell my dad in my mind to give me some space, then i here him yell to me as uncle Em carried me downstairs "not when your having thoughts about him!"  
uncle Em laughs out loudly rumbling him and me then as i knew he would made a stupid comment,he did "Jeez Ness your only 6 and your thinking dirty thoughts"  
He shook his head while smiling. I glared at him as we made our way into the living room, as soon as we walked in in saw most of my family staring at us.

I saw momma smiling sweetly at us,aunt Rose smiling and staring at uncle Em's chest and muscles,aunt Alice smiling innocently like the evil little pixie we all knew she was, uncle Jasper was staring at us probably trying to control all of the emotions throughout the room, and daddy was smirking but had some pain and some disgust evident in his eyes. It must be what aunt Rose and uncle Em are thinking, i swear those two could care less about other people knowing about there sex lives.

I noticed that grandpa Carlisle and grandma Esme weren't in the living room. Daddy heard my thoughts and said "Esme is cooking and Carlisle is in his office.  
He'll be down in a few minutes". I smiled at him and noticed that i haven't been put down yet, i see uncle Em and aunt Rose staring at each other so i slap uncle Em in the back of the head and said "uhh.... do you two mind stop grossing out my dad and putting me down!" i nearly yelled. They finally stopped staring at each other as uncle Em lifted me off of his shoulders and set me on the ground again.

I glared at uncle Em again and sat on the couch in between my parents, making them have to scoot over to different directions. My mind starts to think of Jacob and how hot he looked the other day with his shirt off when he just got back from scouting the area in his wolf form. Daddy grunted and momma put a comforting arm around me before asking in her angelic voice "what's wrong sweetheart?". I whimper and says "i miss Jacob momma". She smiles and makes me lean into her while rubbing my back then she says "i know baby but he'll be here soon don't worry".

I smiled at her before getting up off of the couch looking lovingly at everyone and walks into the kitchen at human pace. On my way out i heard my dad say "how could she love that mongrel?". I roll my eyes and smiles evilly and tells him in my mind "oh yeah he's a mongrel alright, a mongrel in bed".;  
I hear daddy growling very deeply then yells "Reneesme Carlie Cullen if that mongrel ever laid his filthy paws on you then i swear I'll rip him limb from limb!".;  
I giggle and thinks to him "sure,sure" using Jacob's line. I smile even though daddy tells everyone in the living room why he was having a mid-life crisis just then.

i walk into the kitchen to see grandma, or Esme as she would rather me call her since calling her grandma makes her feel old. I smile at her and she smiles back at me lovingly then she asks "are you hungry sweetheart?" My stomach grumbles and we both laugh "you can take that as a yes" i say. I actually felt like eating a little human food today then go hunting later on with Jacob. Esme put my food on a plate and set it in front of me. I thanked her and began eating slowly,chewing my food thoroughly. I finished my food and put my plate in the sink as the front door swings open, i turn around inhumanly to see my beautiful imprint standing inside the doorway staring at me grinning hugely with his shirt off again.....

Sorry for the cliff hanger you guys but if i get atleast 5 reviews then i will put up another chapter. I won't make you all review alot on the next few chapters, i just want to know if my story is good and you all want me to go on. There will be Lemons but in a few more chapters. Thank you all for reading and please review.


	2. Will I get burned?

Is it the Good Life?

Hi again everyone, i feel so happy when I read all of your guys reviews, please keep them coming. Now as promised I have chapter two. Enjoy and remember to check out my best friends stories also, her username is Settheoceanonfire.

My jaw dropped at his beauty, it's not like i havent marveled in his beauty before but now it just makes me feel like i'm not good enough for him. Jacob smirked at me and said "i heard that there was a birthday girl in here somewhere." i smile and runs up to him in inhuman speed then jumps on him making him sway slightly but regains his strength as my legs wrap around his waist and my arms around his neck.

He laughs his beautiful laugh as he holds me up by my bottom. I decided to have fun by slapping his hand away and saying "don't touch my ass you pervert."  
He laughs again and squeezes my ass this time, i glare playfully at him until we hear a growl come from not only my father but aunt Rose. I sigh and jumps down off of him and decides to hold his hand as i lead him over towards the unoccupied couch to sit down.

He smiles at my mom and she smiles back friendly. Daddy just 'hmmphs' and crosses his arms as he and aunt Rose continue to glare at Jacob. I just roll my eyes at my family and leans into Jake's warm body. Uncle Em and daddy start talking about something,'thank God', so daddy wasn't glaring at Jacob anymore.  
I look around and sees aunt Alice and uncle Jasper wasn't in the same spot she was earlier. I decide to just shrug it off and go see grandpa Carlisle for a little while.

I look over to see my dad smiling, he must have read my mind and was happy i was leaving Jacob. I smile and asks "hey Jake did you want to come with me to see Carlisle?"  
My dad's smile didn't last long as he glared at Jake again until Jake said "no i'm sorry Ness but i need to speak with your father about something." i pout playfully as i look at Jake. He smiles and leans over to me, giving me a gentle and passionate kiss on the lips. Our little make out session didn't last long until my dad cleared his throat and uncle Em laughed again.

I finally break our kissing and smiles at Jake before walking upstairs to grandpa Carlisles office. Once i get to his door i knock gently until i heard him say "you can come in Reneesme". I walked into his very organized office. I smile at him and says "hi Carlisle". 'He never liked me calling him grandpa for the same reason as Esme.  
He smiled at me lovingly and said "hey there birthday girl, how are you?" I sit down in a rolling chair next to him before saying "I'm fine, you know same old same old".;  
He laughed and said "that's good to hear, so when is your party?" I totally forgot about the party, it was going to be taking place at La Push. Sam said that this will be the one time that we can break our treaty and go across to their land.

Finally i looked at Carlisle and said "it will start around 5:00 P.M. and end at around 10:00." He nodded his head as if he was thinking about the party until i said "u know aunt Alice had to set up everything so I'm sure it will be a great party". He gave a light chuckle and said "yes your right, Alice just loves parties. Ask your mother about her birthday party here"  
I nodded my head and said "okay i think i will". He smiled at me before grabbing a very old book and opening it as he read. I smile as we said our goodbyes, he said that he would be downstairs in a few minutes and he can help with my 'surprise'. I groaned at the thought of a surprise, I'm like my mom in that way, I absolutely hate surprises!

Jacob POV:

Once Nessie left the room i asked Edward if i could have a word with him privately. He agreed but only because he thought it had to do with Nessie, which it did. We sat in his music room, him on the piano bench facing me as i sat on the couch closest to him. He looked like he was observing me, then he said "Jacob why are you trying to block out your thoughts? Is there something wrong?" He asked those questions as if he really didn't care about me, which of course i understand, i mean first i try to steal Bella away from him and then i imprint on his daughter.  
I guess i just like playing with fire, in which this case Edward is the fire and i feel that i'm about to get burned....

Sorry everyone i felt that i needed to end this chapter like this. I'm also sorry that this chapter was so short but don't worry i'll make it up in the next chapter. So what is Jacob going to ask Edward?  
Why does Jacob think he will be burned by Edward? How is Reneesme's birthday party going to go? Why am i asking you all of these questions? Find out in the next chapter. Please review. Love you all!! 


	3. My Little Secret

Is it the Good Life?

Hey everyone sorry it took me a few days to put up. I would like to thank all of my reviwers so far. I am very glad that some of you enjoy my story, so without further adue here is chapter 3!

Jacob's POV:

I look over at Edward who is trying to read through my mind at a glimpse of what i am going to tell him. I swallow hard and looks over at him again when he says "okay Jacob you can tell me anything. If its not that bad then i won't hurt you." Oh yeah that sure made me feel better. I roll my eyes and says "okay Edward i was wondering if you give me your blessing to marry your daughter". I look at him and was shocked to see a amused face on him. He sighs and says "you know it's kind of funny because i knew that you would marry Reneesme someday and i thought i would be mad but now that i think about it i'm kind of happy for you two".

I smile and nearly jumps out of my seat until i realize he hasn't killed me yet. I look at him confused and he just smirks and must have read my mind because the next thing i know he says "the reason im not mad enough to kill you is for one: i just hunted and werewolf isn't very appetizing. Two: I can't wait to see you explain this to Bella and Rosalie. And three: It's funny thinking of Reneesme wanting to marry a dog like you."

I look at him a little sad but regains my composure and says "oh yeah? I know that Nessie loves me and would love to marry me, we're goign to get married no matter what and i can wait until the end of time as long as i can stay with her my whole life".

He smirks again and i have the feeling to smack it right off of his face. He reads my mind and laughs lightly then says "i just love making you mad don't I? I was just kidding Jacob she loves you with all of her heart, iv'e been reading your mind for 7 years and they were all about Reneesme and how much you love her." he sighs then continues "i give you my blessing but i must warn you, if u ever hurt my daughter in any way u will be dealt with. Do you understand?" I nod my head eagerly with a huge grin on my face.

"Thank you so much Edward, i promise i would never even think about hurting my Nessie." He nods his head and says "i know but we'll see what happens. When do you plan on telling the rest of the family?" He smirks again as my smile drops and think back to the day Nessie was born and how Bella attacked me because i decided to imprint on her only daughter. Edward laughed. He must have read my thoughts, i growled and thought 'stupid bloodsucker and his mind reading powers'. He glares at me but continues to smirk.

I sigh and shrugs my shoulders and says "i haven't exactly thought much about it yet. I'm more scared of Bella then any of the other vampires, blondie couldn't hurt me if she tried to so i'm safe."

I hear a hiss from the livingroom and realises that they could hear us the entire time. My eyes grow wide as Edward laughs and the entire vampire family, except Nessie, walked into the kitchen. I looked at Bella first, she surprisingly didn't look angry but that could just be because she always looks like a stone figure. Edward hisses a little in his throat but i just ignore him completely.

I look at blondie as she glares at me. 'Must have been the blondie remark' i thought. I look at Edward and he nods his head. I roll my eyes and looks at Alice, she's nearly bouncing up and down. I roll my eyes again as i remember how much she loves making parties, weddings, even funerals for heavens sake. Edward chuckles lightly then looks over at Bella lovingly. I almost gag as i think of her picking him over me but it doesn't bother me anymore since i have my beautiful Nessie by my side.

Bella and Edward stares lovingly at Edward as he stares the exact same way back. I roll my eyes again and looks over at Jasper who looks discusted. I laugh as i see him feeling all of the romantic love in the air between Bella and Edward. Then lastly i look at the huge builder named Emmett. Everyone says he's just a teddy bear, he's not to me! I'm about the same size as him though, and muscular but he has a million more years to get even more strong. He glares at me also but he looks even more angry then blondie. 'So your a protective uncle huh? Well that's not stopping me from marrying Nessie.' i thought.

After all of the minutes of silence little pixie decides to break it and frowns while rubbing her head and yells "stupid werewolves! I can't see anything about the wedding!" Jasper wraps a comfortable arm around her and she leans right into his grasp. I sigh and says "alright no telling Nessie about any of this no matter what! Also, not like it really changes anything but does anyone reject the idea of me marrying Nessie?"

I look around but no one says anything they just shake their heads all except blondie and Emmett but i didn't care. I smile then Bella says "alright let's go back into the livingroom before Reneesme gets suspicious." i laugh to myself as i think about all these years and Bella still hates Reneesme's nickname i gave her. We all walk back into the livingroom and waits for Nessie.

Reneesme'e POV:

After having my little talk with Carlisle i walk into my room and takes a few minutes to change into normal clothes and fixes my hair and brush my teeth then walks to go downstairs when i run into Esme. I get knocked back a little as she just stands like she didn't run into anything but still says "oh i'm sorry sweetie, i didn't see you. I have to go see Carlisle, everyone is in the livingroom so go see what's going on and tell me what i missed." she smiles and winks at me. I smile back and nods my head "okay i will, thank you". She smiles and walks into Carlisles office.

I walk downstairs into the livingroom to see that no one is in there. I look around confused then hears noises coming from the kitchen. I walk over and peeks in, no one must have noticed me because no one turns my way, not even my dad. I look at him and sees him and mom staring at eachother. I roll my eyes like i see my Jacob do all of the time. Then i hear from Jacob "alright no telling Nessie about any of this no matter what! Also, not like it really changes anything butdoes anyone reject the idea of me marrying Nessie?" My jaw drops as i take in what Jacob just said. My eyes grow wide and everything else i just tune out as i rethink everything that just happened. 'So Jacob is going to ask me to marry him? Oh my gosh i am so happy, I just hope I'm ready for this' i think.

I listen in again and heard my mom say "alright let's go back into the livingroom before Reneesme gets suspicious." I run away quickly with my half vampire speed and runs back up to my room.  
I hope they didn't notice me, Jacob would be so hurt if he knew that i heard them. I just need to keep this secret from my dad since he can read my mind. This is going to more diffacult then i thought.

Thank you all who reviewed, i hope you likes this chapter and i am sorry that this chapter took a few days to write. Next chapter will be up soon. Please review and i'll give you all a delicious moist cookie!!!! :) 


	4. Challenges

Is it the Good Life?

Alright the first thing i want to say is thank you all so much for those who reviewed. *gives you all a moist delicious virtual cookie*. Okay so here is the next chapter, i hope you all enjoy it.

Reneesme's POV:

'okay breath and just try to think of a song that i like.' I think over and over in my head. 'you can do this, just sing my mom's lullaby that my dad created for her and you will be just fine.' I take one last breath before getting up off of my bed and walks at normal human speed towards the door.  
I finally manage to open it and walk downstairs to find my family in the exact spots where I left them before i found out about the proposal. Except this time i see Carlisle and Esme sitting on the love seat next to the couch which held my parents and my Jacob.

Everyone looks up at me smiling hugely, I smile back the same way when my eyes land on Jacob. My smile fades a little but my eyes are replaced with love for him. But the same time i looked at him i almost let the lullaby in my mind slip so i look away from Jacob's gaze. I walk over and sits next to uncle Emmett. He smiles at me and pulls me over to him and gives me a rather painful noogie.

I scream lightly as i struggle to get away from his grasp but also laughs as i think of my whole life so far with fun uncle Em. I finally manage to get away from him and lays straight into aunt Rosalie's lap. She smiles at me and asks "should I take care of him for you?" I smile and nods my head as i sit up and watches intently. Uncle Em makes a fake scared look and backs away a little as aunt Rose leans forward and smacks him on the back of his head with a huge booming sound.

I cover my mouth as i laugh quietly. He rubs the back of his head as he gives aunt Rose his puppy dog face. She smiles sweetly and puts her hand on his cheek and kisses him passionately on the lips. I roll my eyes then looks around to see everyone else roll there eyes as well. I smile at Jacob and jumps off of the couch and runs straight towards him and jumps right into his lap.

He laughs his beautiful laugh and grins at me. I cuddle into his hot chest, the saying 'hot' meant in more ways then one. I smile at him then looks over at aunt Rose and uncle Em making out fiercely on the other couch. I make a disgusted face, then hears Carlisle say "get a room you two." I laugh and smiles at Carlisle thankfully when uncle Em finally pulls away from their intense make out session and says " it's not like you and Esme have never done anything like this before in public. Maybe even something worse than making out."

Uncle Em raises an eyebrow as he waits for Carlsiles answer. Carlisle finally sighs and says "your right, Esme and I have done worse things in public before.  
Would you like to here them?" Esme looks at Carlisle like he's crazy, but Carlisle just smiles and looks at uncle Em. I look over at uncle Em who looks stunned and even disgusted as he shakes his head 'no'. Carlisle chuckles and says "that's what i thought."

I smile and looks up at Jacob lovingly as i listen to the beautiful lullaby in my head. I look over at my dad who is looking at my mom lovingly as well when my dad finally looks at everyone and says "okay Bella and I are going hunting for a few hours before the party starts, would anyone like to join us?" I smile and looks around the room as everyone else looks at there soul mates and decides. Aunt Alice jumps up from her seat next to uncle Jasper and says "sure let's go!" I laugh at her eagerness as uncle Jasper reluctantly gets up from his seat also.

I look at uncle Em and aunt Rose when they stand up and uncle Em says "sure we'll go, but be sure to know that i will so kick all of your asses when i take down the biggest bear of you all." My dad rolls his eyes but looks at him with challenge in his eyes. Esme and Carlisle stand up when Carlisle says "we'll come too,  
we haven't been hunting in a while so it will be best for all of us before we come back and get ready for Nessie's birthday party."

My family then looks at me and Jake, but i shake my head no and says "no thank you, i want to stay home with Jake and talk a little bit." Uncle Em snorts and says "talk? oh really? I don't think that will happen but before you do any 'talking'" he uses air quotes then continues "i want u two to make sure that when we get back the house will be in one piece." My dad growls and looks over at Jacob, he must have been thinking of things he shouldn't have.

I sigh and looks at Jacob asking him for help. He smiles and looks at uncle Em and says "don't worry we're not like you and blondie over there, we like to keep the houses we 'talk' in one piece without anything broken." He smiles over at uncle Em and my dad before looking at me lovingly. My mom looks up at my dad with a very bored look on her face before saying "alright let the two kids have fun, come on." She waves everyone out as they all file out of the house, my dad being the last one out as he looks at us sternly.

I smile at him sweetly and says "bye momma bye daddy we'll see you when we get back." They smile lovingly at me before heading out at vampire speed. I look up at Jake as he looks down at me. I smile at him and asks "so what did you want to do now?" He grins and says "well my beautiful imprint how about we do some of that 'talking'  
that you planned." I look at him with my eyes filled with lust before saying "sounds great to me."

As soon as i said that he covers his lips over mine and the only thing i could think of was 'let the fun 'talk' begin'.

*sighs* okay there you go, a good days work. So please review and tell me what you all thought of the chapter and what you think of the story so far. Please review and i hope to get another chapter to you guys soon.


End file.
